Railway switch stands have been utilized on railroads for many years, and are the subject of a large number of patents. However, the current switch stands in operation still suffer several drawbacks. The major problem with present day hand-operated throw-type switches is in the many back and leg injuries to railroad personnel caused by the actual throwing of the switch. Such injuries can be quite expensive to the railroad in loss of personnel and damage suits brought by the injured persons. Although electric and other types of switches have been utilized in some areas, typically such switches are expensive and are not practical in all types of operations.
Another problem with current switch stands, as well as with prior art inventions, is in the requirement that the entire switch stand be replaced with new or modified versions so as to gain some slight advantage. It would be prohibitively expensive to replace all existing hand-thrown switch stands with electric or modified stands, as well as requiring vast man-hours in the actual transition.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an adaptor kit for existing switch stands which will increase the mechanical advantage of the switch stand.
Another general object is to provide a method for modifying a conventional switch stand to increase its mechanical advantage.
A further object is to provide a method for modifying a switch stand which is simple to accomplish and requires the removal of only a few parts from the switch stand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved switch stand which requires less effort to throw the switch
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adaptor for modifying an existing switch stand which is economical to manufacture and simple to use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.